Close Encounters of the Teenage kind
by Saiyuki606
Summary: A short drabble on a few young girls who encounter a very attractive Sasuke, and a very anoying Naruto at some place that has smoothies. Small kissys involed. Nothing too serious. ::Indirect SasuNaru:: ::SasuNaru from four girls perspectives::


**Hi People! I am PLEASED to tell you that my short, random, un-edited fan fic that I wrote only 2 days ago!!! Made it into TWO c2 thingys! My career is going far, ne? **

**Bwahaha. **

**You may think of this story as an excuse to not work on my other story Speechless.**

**Well, I must tell you, that you are absolutely RIGHT!**

**Didn't I tell you that I needed my mojo back? **

**Anyway, I'm very happy that something ****I WROTE ("I can't hear you")**** can be liked by humans. **

**So, this fic is to celebrate my small success! It is a VERY short, pointless, and EDITED story.**

**This is also a test to see if I can make my stories seem longer without having to write more. :wink wink: **

**0123456789**

"Look at him, look at him!" A flock of girls stood together by a smoothie stand.

"I don't see him" One of the girls asked.

"Aw, come on, he's right there...THERE!" The tallest girl pointed.

"Hana! Don't point! He'll see us!" The only blonde girl whispered harshly.

"Ahh…But Rumi!" Tall girl whined, "Ashley's acting stupid! We ALL know that there's only one guy in this _entire _mall that doesn't have a touchy-feely girl with him, worth staring at!"

"Shhhhh! He's coming this way…" Cerulean, the one with a short bob **(1-explanation at bottom of page) **scolded.

"Oh god, oh god!" Blondie panicked while smoothing out the wrinkles on her plaid mini skirt quickly, "How do I look?"

All of the girls rolled their eyes.

_Wait for it…_

_Wait for it…_

_Waaaiiiitt for iiiittttt….._

_Now!_

"Ah!" the blonde one took a step forward and fell flat on her face. "Ouch…"

A figure soon kneeled beside her and helped her up.

"Thank you! Thank you! She screwed her eyes shut, and bowed her head up and down furiously, "Oh! How can I ever repay you sir?"

She opened her eyes slowly.

"It's no problem," a man different than the one she'd expected stood before her "Be more careful standing still next time, 'kay?"

The man stuck his tongue out at her. She was appalled! She had timed it so that the handsome brunette would aid her, not this…this DUMMY HEAD!!! **(2-explanation at bottom of page) **

"Naruto, hurry up" The handsome man the blonde girl and her cronies had been staring at, stood by the side of the annoying man.

"Hey, I can take as long as I want! It's not like a _certain _asshole named, Sasuke,made any effort to help this girl!" Naruto said

Blondie's friends took a mental note of how true that statement was…

Then the majestic black-haired god and the silly blonde started to walk away and stop. Not even bothering the little girls a second glance.

The blonde girl was infuriated. She wanted to kill the hot guys companion. She wished him a _sloooow,_ **painful**, horrible death for ruining her chances with…

"Oh…"The tall girl gasped.

"My…" Bob girl breathed out.

"Oh baby!" The last girl, Ashley, exclaimed.

Rumi whipped her head around, causing her blonde curls to bounce about everywhere. She frantically brushed hair out of her eyes.

"No way…" she stared in bewilderment.

There he was. The most attractive guy on the face of the Earth, with a blonde idiot.

_Kissing._

Not an accidental kiss. Oh...no. You could tell by the way the pale, dark-haired man had one arm wrapped around the others waist, and a hand tucked securely under a tan chin.

It wasn't a spur-of-the-moment lusty thing either. Both men looked completely relaxed, not at all tensed and concentrated like they would be had they been fighting for dominance. They had obviously done this multiple times before.

The blonde man visibly moaned into the kiss, and broke away for a split second to breathe. **(3-explanation a bottom of page) **Then, the two pairs of lips gently collided again. Tan figures massaged their way through inky black tresses.

The four girls stared at the 'action' until the taller man ended the mini love-fest. He looped his fingers through his companion's and gently tugged him forward towards their anonymous destination.

"Sasuke….and Naruto?" Rumi silently questioned.

"Yeah." said Cerulean.

"We should go now." Said Hana.

"That sounds nice…" Rumi indifferently agreed. She turned slowly and began to follow her peers.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the two men share one quick peck before vanishing into a crowd of people.

She sighed inwardly.

_That is so unfair._

**0123456788**

**Explanation one: A bob is a short, sculpted, classic hairstyle that had been combined with modern twists, ever since it first became popular in the 1920's.**

**Explanation two: DUMMY HEAD! That is something a middle/elementary student would say, right? Basically,, I'm emphasizing the lack or better insults, that are found in young people. **

**Explanation three: HAHA! I didn't kill Naruto this time! Boohahahahahahahahaha**

**0000000000**

**Welll that concludes a short, pointless, edited story! Um…I edited it myself so if you find any errors please tell me so I can change them. **

**Uchiha Sasuke+Uzumaki Naruto EQUALS Masashi Kishimoto's bishies. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**I LOVE YOU, YOU WONDERFULS!**

**Huggles and Kissys**

**LOVE**

**Saiyuki606**


End file.
